


Look for the Stars as the Sun Goes Down

by deliciousshame



Series: AoKuro Week 2017 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2017, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: They might not be the world's most famous auror/quidditch player couple, but they do okay.





	Look for the Stars as the Sun Goes Down

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of AoKuro Week 2017, prompt: Harry Potter AU.  
> Mahoutokoro is from [Pottermore](https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/mahoutokoro).

Tetsuya apparates home exhausted, like he usually is after practice. “I’m home.” He says it more out of habit than anything else. He doesn’t expect Aomine-kun to be here. 

“Welcome back.” It is Aomine-kun, sitting on their couch with a couple of pages on the table in front of him. Information for a case? He isn’t supposed to let such things in the open, but he was never the most careful about that. Not that he has anything to worry about around Tetsuya. He would fight an imperius curse off for Aomine-kun. 

So Tetsuya was wrong about him being still at work. He can think of worse things to be wrong about. 

Aomine-kun sends the papers flying to his home office with a flick of his wand and pats the empty cushion next to him. “Come on, sit here. You must be tired. That’s one thing from that job of yours I don’t envy at all.”

He is tired. Being a member of the current Champion’s League quidditch team means he has a legacy to preserve. Like their time at Mahoutokoro wasn’t enough, he has to keep training like crazy or he’ll be replaced. 

He sits down on the couch and lies against Aomine-kun. His warmth is soothing. 

“Take care or you’ll fall asleep on me again.”

Spoilsport. “And you would care because?”

Aomine-kun warps an arm around his waist. “You’re going to be hungry and grumpy when you wake up.”

Tetsuya buries his face in Aomine-kun’s shoulder. “I could be grumpy now and get it over with.”

Aomine-kun pets his hair gently. “Or we could go make dinner and that way you wouldn’t get hungry or grumpy.”

He frowns. “Since when are you the logical one?”

“Since you’re too tired to be, I guess. Or it could be because I train my mind daily hunting dark mages while you chase after a flying ball.”

If it was anyone else, Tetsuya might have been offended. Since it’s Aomine-kun, who loves quidditch as much as Tetsuya himself does, he knows he doesn’t mean anything by it. He hears the teasing tone in his voice. “You’re lucky if you catch three slightly evil wizards a year. It’s not exactly hard work.”

Aomine-kun huffs. “Is it my fault Japan isn’t Great Britain? Do you want me to move where the action is?”

Tetsuya tries to imagine Aomine-kun working under the British Ministry of Magic. That… probably wouldn’t go very well. “No. You’re right, let’s just go make dinner.”

It’s over said dinner, while Nigou steals bites of food from their plate and flies off before they can chastise him, that Tetsuya remembers he needed to confirm something. “Did you get news of Kagami-kun? Is he still coming over here next weekend?”

Maybe Aomine-kun thinks he doesn’t see the slight darkening of his expression. Despite it all, Aomine-kun never warmed up to him. “Yeah. He’ll be there with the others.”

It will be nice to see everyone again. 

_______________

Tetsuya would recognise that red mop of hair anywhere, but Kagami-kun’s loud voice leaves him no doubt. “Kuroko! It’s been forever! You were awesome against the Nagano Kamaitachi the other day.”

Hearing Kagami-kun praise him feels much nicer than when random fans do it. “Thank you. I had luck on my side.”

He snorts. “Yeah, you always say that. Hearing you talk about it, every time you catch a snitch it’s because it flew right into your hand.”

“Well, the beaters also kept the bludgers away.”

Kagami-kun messes up his hair like they’re both teenagers at school. It’s a bit ridiculous, but Tetsuya will allow it. “Yeah, right. Your continued success is all luck and not being maimed. Got it. It had nothing to do with the fact that the opponent’s seeker and beaters can’t keep track of you at all, or those crazy observation skills of yours. Nothing at all. I must have been crazy during all those years we played on the same team.”

“That’s exactly it.”

Kagami-kun slaps the back of his head lightly, and Tetsuya laughs. It’s Kagami-kun’s right to live in America if he wants to, but he misses him. Why does Kise-kun practically live across the street and Kagami-kun lives across the ocean? Yes, he can always apparate and come visit, but it’s not the same as seeing him every day like they used to.

They’ve been friends since Kagami-kun transferred from Ilvermorny, halfway through his regular education. Transfer students are rare at Mahoutokoro, considering how closed-off Japan is in general. Kagami-kun might have had problems integrating if he hadn’t almost instantly distinguished himself as a talented beater. Luckily for him, Tetsuya and he had ended up on the same team and had bonded quickly, probably helped by Tetsuya trying to fill the hole that Aomine-kun’s absence by his side had created.

It had been the first year that Aomine-kun had been on a different team than him, which had not helped to soothe Aomine-kun’s instant dislike for Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun and Tetsuya had become fast friends at the beginning of their first year and had been inseparable since, but then they were opponents, not allies. They stayed friends and became more toward the end of their education, when Aomine-kun had taken him to the highest balcony of Mahoutokoro and had told him he didn’t think he could bear being separated from him. It sounds sappy now, but back then, with only the sea and the clear night sky as backdrop, Tetsuya had found the whole thing incredibly romantic. 

They’d been together ever since. Tetsuya wouldn’t want to share his life with anyone else, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy the company of other people, to Aomine-kun’s constant annoyance. He likes quite a few of their other teammates too. Their owls could fly from one house to another in their sleep. Kagami-kun is still his favorite thought. He’s not mean enough to send Nigou on transoceanic flights, so they don’t communicate as often as they should. That’s why getting him to see him is always nice. 

The game is fun, like it always is. Even if most of them aren’t professionals and don’t play much anymore, they still can get a decent game going. They even manage to keep some old rivalries in check, which is quite the accomplishment for them. 

After the match, they all go out for dinner by passing under the right torii, hidden on the grounds of a small shrine dedicated to Omoikane. This lets them enter one of the hidden corners of the magical side of Tokyo, far away from the muggles. It’s a good opportunity for them to update the others on their current life. They get to hear the newest installment in the developing story of Akashi-kun’s future fiancée. His father keeps throwing pure-blooded witches from good families at him in the hope one of them will stick. Akashi-kun would rather focus on his continued advancement in the political sphere of the magical world. Midorima-kun is, once more, chiding Kise-kun for choosing to work such a public career in the muggle world. He fears he will be discovered. Poor Midorima-kun has trouble understanding their colleagues from muggle families. Kise-kun has spent all his life living with muggles. He can handle them. On the other hand, none of them have been able to figure what Murasakibara-kun does with his life. They spend a good part of the evening trying to find out, but Murasakibara-kun just can’t muster enough interest to really answer their question. Maybe it’s their fault for questioning him around food. 

They end up babbling the night away. When they part, they’re all a bit inebriated. Tetsuya is just pleased Aomine-kun and he live nearby. He wouldn’t want to try and apparate right now. 

Aomine-kun and he get back home safely. They drink some water and ready themselves for bed, but neither of them is that tired yet. Anyway, he can see Aomine-kun is ruminating. Tetsuya knows what that is about. “He’s going back to America tomorrow. It’s not like you have something to worry about.”

Aomine-kun sighs. “I know. I’m an idiot. I can’t help it.” Let’s just say they had this talk before. They never fought about it because Aomine-kun is, as he said, perfectly aware that he’s being ridiculous and worrying for nothing. 

Tetsuya gives him a light slap. “As long as you don’t do anything stupid.” _Again_ is heavily implied.

“Since you’re the one bringing that up, I’m going to your game next weekend.”

Tetsuya winces.

Aomine-kun caught it. “Oh come on! When was the last time I got to go see you play? It was ages ago! The press forgot by now.”

Oh no they didn’t. The press did not forget that disastrous time Aomine-kun showed up at one of his games and made a spectacle of himself. 

Aomine-kun doesn’t like to play it up. He’s perfectly at ease with Tetsuya being the most famous of them both, but he isn’t exactly unknown in Japan’s magical communities. His arrest of famous dark mage and old quidditch captain Imayoshi Shoichi earned him a lot of renown. Then, a few years later, he was instrumental in the capture of Hanamiya Makoto. In the relatively peaceful landscape of the Japanese wizardry society, capturing two evildoers is quite the accomplishment. 

Considering all this, his presence was remarked when he came to games, but him being there wasn’t anything unusual. His own talent with quidditch is pretty well known, and Tetsuya’s team is one of Japan’s most popular. A lot of public personalities show up at games. It’s normal. 

In all, he would have been nothing to write about if he hadn’t snapped during the post-game interviews. They both just wanted to go home, but a certain journalist just wouldn’t stop asking some rather indiscreet questions. Tetsuya kept trying to extirpate himself politely. Aomine-kun kept getting more annoyed. The situation escalated until Aomine-kun decided enough was enough and pulled Tetsuya toward him in a kiss that wouldn’t have been proper even just in front of friends and family, never mind in front of cameras. Aomine-kun had then pulled back and told the journalist that if he had any other questions, he better asks them to him. The journalist had shut up. They had gone home. Aomine-kun had been way too pleased with himself. Jealous strike soothed, claimed staked, lover freed. Tetsuya himself had been too busy being completely mortified to do anything about it.

To this day, the picture still gets republished when news is slow or Tetsuya does something particularly noteworthy. The press always crowds Aomine-kun when he comes to game in the hope of another newsworthy moment, which stresses Tetsuya out. But it’s not like Tetsuya can, or would, stop Aomine-kun from coming altogether, so he deals. “Fine. Please don’t make too much trouble.”

“I won’t! I haven’t since then! Why do you keep worrying about that!”

“Because I know you, that’s why. You would do it again if given all a chance.”

Aomine-kun laughs. “Touché, I guess.”

He doesn’t even try to deny it. Damn Aomine-kun.

And now he’s laughing at him. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because I could do it again and all I’d get is a sigh. You love me too much to get angry at me.”

Tetsuya is the one now that can’t deny it. This is not his night. 

“Knew it.”

Tetsuya shuts him up with his mouth. Can’t have him lord it over him all night. They’ve got better things to do.


End file.
